Payment
by Gd2go2
Summary: After a failed attempt to capture the Avatar, Prince Zuko must pay a certain bounty hunter her fee...and it ends up being something he thought she wouldn't consider taking.


_This is a prequal to the events of Zuko Down, where the banished prince must pay a certain bounty hunter her due fee…_

 _I must really be that unlucky,_ Zuko thought bitterly to himself as he dismounted the shirshu before his ship. The bounty hunter he hired, June, held up to her end of the deal and managed to track down the Avatar through the waterbending girl's necklace. But when they caught up to the Avatar, they underestimated the resourcefulness of his companions, and paid for it by being paralyzed by the panicked shirshu. And now Zuko must pay his uncle's weight in gold for her work.

As Prince Zuko walked up the ramp and onto the deck, his crew members gave him a wide berth once they saw the more than normal angry look on his face. Zuko then noticed that June followed him aboard. He turned towards her and growled, "Why are you following me?"

The bounty hunter crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in defiance. "Just making sure I get paid."

"Don't give me attitude, you'll get your money." Zuko turned towards the ship's tower that held his room with June on his heels. If there's one thing that he learned about her is that she does what she wants, consequences be damned. Besides, she's got an animal companion that can probably eat a man if June wanted it to.

Zuko walked over to the safe in his room once he entered it. He counted the money he had that could be spared for the bounty hunter.

 _She's gonna have to take this_ he thought to himself. There was no way he could pay her weight in gold, let alone his uncle's. Hopefully she'll think something is better than nothing.

He turned around to find her sitting on his bed. He glared at her and said, "What makes you think you have the right to sit there?" June smirks at him and then lays down across the bed.

"Mmm, it's been a long time since I've laid in one of these" she said, ignoring his question. She stretched her arms above her head, taking in how comfortable the prince's bed was.

"Here's your money" Zuko said as he tossed the bag of money towards her, which she quickly caught without looking. "Now leave" Zuko snarled.

June sat up and raised an eyebrow at the amount of money. This wasn't the old man's weight in gold; it wasn't even her weight! "Is this all you got?" she said looking at the prince.

"All I can spare" Zuko frowned and crossed his arm. "And I told you to leave."

"Not until I get my payment as promised. And I guess I'll just take something else for it." June laid herself across the bed again, truly appreciating how comfortable it is. "Oh, this bed will do nicely."

Zuko gritted his teeth in annoyance. She really felt entitled to a lot, doesn't she? "You are not taking my bed."

"Relax, I'm only going to lay here until I feel rested enough." June rolled on her side to face the prince, who had just approached her.

"I told you to leave, so just leave!"

June smirked at Zuko daringly. "Make me."

Zuko furrowed his brow and reached down to grab the bounty hunter and toss her out of his room...

Only for June to quickly leap up and grab Zuko by the collar and force him down onto the bed. The prince tried to resist, but June was much stronger than she looked. It took her minimal effort to force Zuko's hands above his head while she straddled him. She leaned down closer to his face with a smirk on hers.

And right now, more than before, she couldn't help but realize how handsome the Fire Nation prince is. "Think you can still make me leave?" she teased seductively.

Zuko scowled at her. "You'll pay for this!" He inhaled deeply, hoping his anger would help fuel the fire to shoot out at her...

But this only prompted June to close her eyes and lean down to kiss Zuko. She forced her tongue into his mouth, exploring every bit of it while moving her lips against his. Oh, it has been a long time since she'd been with a man.

Zuko's response was utter shock. Was she really kissing him? Why would she do such a thing? She pulled away, with a rather soft look on her face. "W-why did you kiss me?" Zuko said with more surprise than anger.

June smirked and moved her hands to caress both sides of his jawline with her thumbs. "Just taking my payment. It's been a long time since I've been with a handsome man." She leaned down and kiss Zuko softly on his unburned cheek. Zuko was…rather flattered, but he couldn't believe it.

"E-even with this?" he said as he moved a hand up to his scar. June moved to the other side of his face and gave his burned cheek soft kisses, before pulling back and looking at him.

"Yeah, even with this." She caressed his face with a hand.

Zuko closed his eyes, trying not to believe what she was saying. But he couldn't help but feel an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time: happiness. He tried to move June out of the way, but she was again surprisingly strong for her size. "You-you can let me go now. I-I won't attack you."

June looked at him, thinking he was lying. He didn't have the look of a liar, so she got off him, but kept her hands on him just in case he tried to run away or go back on his word. "You don't think your scar makes you look hideous, do you?"

"I-I guess so." Zuko reached up to his scar. "You're the first person to say anything nice about it."

June chuckled at his comment, while he gave her a confused look. "Oh, come on prince. I'm sure I'm not the first person to say such a thing. And I certainly think I'm not the first woman you've had in this bed."

"You-you are actually, on both accounts" he said embarrassed and downcast.

"Really?" June purred. She pulled Zuko closer and kiss him deeply. The prince returned the gesture with passion. With being so focused on finding the Avatar, he believed he had no time for a personal relationship, even for a night.

But he wasn't going to let himself pass up this opportunity. Especially with a woman as beautiful as June. If her tight outfit was any indication, her body must be amazing…

Zuko was quick to start removing his armor. June helped him without hesitation, lifting it over his head and tossing it aside onto the deck. He moved onto the straps on June's outfit and unbuckled them. Once that was done, he pushed her outfit out of the way, exposing her breast. He was left breathless at the sight of the first pair of breast he had ever seen. June grabbed the back of Zuko's head and pushed him down to one of them, which Zuko responded by sucking on her nipple and kissing around it, while caressing her other breast with his hand.

Her hands were also busy with caressing the back of his head, and his groin, which grew with his excitement. She couldn't wait to get him inside of her; it truly has been a long time since she's been fucked. Zuko moved onto her other breast, repeating what he did to the first, sucking and kissing it. June undid the topknot holding up Zuko's hair, letting it fall around his head, making him even more alluring to her.

Once she felt her breast fully aroused, she pulled on his hair to force his head up to her. When they made eye contact, they locked their lips together for a passionate kiss. June was surprised by how warm and passionate he felt. She wondered if all men from the Fire Nation were like this, or it was because Zuko was a firebender. Either way, she was enjoying every bit of this.

After she had her fill of kissing, for now, she pushed Zuko down onto his back and started to work undoing his belt. Zuko's eyes widen in anticipation as June pulled his pants down to expose his manhood. He was expecting her to undo her pants too, but the bounty hunter caught him by surprise once again by grasping his cock.

She teased the slit of his manhood with the tip of her tongue. Zuko gasped in excitement, remembering he believed something like this would never happen with any woman. June chuckled at how excited he was getting.

"Enjoying yourself?" she teased seductively.

"Uh…uh-uh" Zuko whimpered.

"Good. Because we're just getting started." And with that, June started deepthroating Zuko's cock, trying to consume every bit of it, but now she was the surprised one by how big the prince was. Zuko started grasping at the sheets on his bed with trying to keep his breathing steady, but it was proving more and more difficult as June sucked on his cock while massaging his balls. Occasionally, she would massage his taint, stimulating his prostate to help build up his orgasm.

As June expected, Zuko didn't last long, being a virgin and all. He started bucking his hips slightly and moaning loudly. This only turned the bounty hunter on more, as she sucked harder and harder, milking Zuko's cock until it started throbbing. _My favorite part,_ she thought to herself as Zuko groaned very loudly as he emptied his seed, right into June's mouth. The prince's head was spinning at how powerful his orgasm felt, and couldn't believe such a thing would make him lose control.

Once Zuko regained his senses, he looked down at June, who was gently stroking his relaxing cock. When she noticed him looking at her, she opened her mouth to show him his seed, where the prince went wide eyed. Then she closed her mouth and swallowed, after which she opened her mouth again, proving that she ate his seed.

Zuko couldn't have believed it if he didn't see it. "Did you just…swallow?"

She smirked at him. "Spitters are quitters." She got up and started removing the rest of her clothes. June noticed that Zuko was still in slight shock at her actions. "Well? Are you going to finish undressing?"

This prompted Zuko to quickly get up and remove his remaining clothes, trying to catch up to June. When he got to his boots, June beat him in this race where they're trying to win together. She bent down to help him get them off and when that was done, Zuko looked up and took in her beauty. His jaw dropped as he eyed her, unable to comprehend that a beautiful woman was naked in front of him at last.

"Everything you were expecting?" June teased as she undid her top knot, letting her hair fall to her mid back.

"E-even more than I could have" he said with heavy breathing.

June smiled at him before pushing him down and kissing him, running her fingers through his hair. Zuko returned the gesture with enthusiasm. After a few minutes, the broke away after losing their breath. June nuzzled into Zuko's neck while wrapping her arms around him. The prince wrapped his arms around her too, taking in the wonderful scent of her hair.

"Not so angry now, are you?" she asked.

"W-what makes you say that?"

She pulled up to face him. "For taking your bed" she teased before she gave him a small kiss.

Zuko couldn't help but give a small smile. For what felt like the first time, he felt…happy. For once, he didn't feel angry, or frustrated or full of angst. "Yeah…I guess I'm not angry. About anything actually…" he said thoughtfully.

June looked at with curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"

Zuko gestured towards his scar. "This."

"What about it?" June caressed his burned check softly.

Zuko wondered if he should tell her; the day he got this scar was one he rather leave forgotten. But she did something he never expected of any woman, let alone one like her. He owed her that much.

"My-my father gave me this scar…"

June looked at him with slight horror. "He-he burned you? Why?"

Zuko bit his lower lip. "For-for speaking out of turn at one of his war meetings…"

For one of the few times in her life, June felt sorry for a man, and she really wanted to alleviate his pain. At least for the night. "He sounds like a real asshole of a monster."

Zuko looked at her in surprised. "That-that's the Fire Lord you're talking about!"

"Fire Lord or not, only a monster would burn a child, especially his own child."

"But I disrespected him…"

"Still doesn't give him the right."

Zuko didn't know how to respond to this. Sure he felt that he didn't deserve what he got, but if he wanted things to return to normal, he had to appease his father. "But for him to restore my honor, I have to capture the Avatar."

"How could he give someone honor when he doesn't have any of his own?"

Zuko looked at her in surprise once again. Never had he heard anyone say that the Fire Lord had no honor. "H-how could you say that?"

"Let me ask you this sweetie; where is the honor in attacking children?"

That caught Zuko off guard. He would never attack anyone who didn't deserve it, even if his reason was because it was a waste of time and effort. "I-I guess there isn't."

"Take it as just something to think about" June said as she gave him another kiss. "Now, can we get back to fucking, or are we going to keep talking about our feelings?" she said seductively as she straddled him and pressed her pussy against his cock, which started to harden again.

Zuko smiled with enthusiasm, glad she went back to her aloof self. "Let's do this."

June smirked as she moved up to place her pussy near Zuko's mouth. He gave her a slightly confused look, but then realized it was his turn to give. He lick and sucked around her pussy, unsure of what to do. Normally, June wouldn't be happy that a man didn't know what he was doing. But this one was fresh, so she grabbed his head and guided his mouth towards her clit. "Lick me right there, handsome." Zuko complied and June gave a moan of real pleasure, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Her response told Zuko that this was her sweet spot, so he gave it all his attention, lick and sucking at the little mound that gave her so much pleasure. June groaned as he gave her more attention. "Yes… yes right there… just like that..." she moaned as she started to grind her core against his face.

Before she realized it, she started to fall onto her back. But Zuko followed without hesitation as he readjusted himself to keep giving June oral pleasure. Except now, he started to probe her core with his fingers. June gave a surprised gasped as he pushed his middle finger in, giving slight rotations while tonguing her clit. Even though this was his first time, he couldn't help but think pure instinct was leading him; he gladly submitted to it.

June's breathing became labored as Zuko increased the intensity of his oral probing. If he kept this up, she won't last much longer. June started to grope her own breast and arching her back as she started losing control. Zuko took this as a good sign and kept going, and before he knew it, June started to squirt small amounts of clear liquid out of her core as she moaned very loudly. Zuko sucked up as much of the liquid as he could, savoring the flavor. Agni she tasted so sweet.

When June recovered her senses, she looked down at Zuko who was gently kissing around her core. She reached down to rub her fingers through his hair, and he looked up to see her smile at him. Zuko returned the smile and moved up towards her to give her a passionate kiss, which she returned with vigor. After a few minutes, she reached down to grasp Zuko's cock and push it near her core. Zuko broke the kiss and looked at her with slight uncertainty.

"What?" she teased. "You didn't think we were done now, did you?"

"I-I thought we've done enough…" he answered sheepishly.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, we're not done yet." And with that, she guided the tip of his cock into her pussy, and with her other hand on his tailbone, pushed his pelvis down onto her, making his cock go deep in her. June moaned at the feeling of something she hadn't gotten in a long time, while Zuko moaned for something he never had before.

It was nothing Zuko had felt before. She was so warm and wet, he believed this was one of the best feelings in the world. He looked down at June to see her moaning with pleasure, while scratching his back with her nails. The prince was prompted to lean down and kiss her again, which she returned it with passion.

June had never been with a man like this. Usually it was a blow and go for the men she decided to be with. But Zuko, he wanted to please her, to make her feel great about herself. And this made her wrap her legs around him as he started to move his hips up and down, making his cock slide in and out of her wet pussy. They both grunted and groaned as they continued with their tryst. And it wasn't long before they came at the same time. Zuko drained his seed into her as June's pussy contracted to milk out as much as possible.

When they finally came back to their senses, they looked at each other intently. For a few moments, nothing was said, until June spoke up.

"Well, I guess you paid me in full Prince Zuko" she said, then kissed him gently.

"Not quite. You said you won't leave until you felt completely rested, now did you?"

June rolled them onto their sides and then nuzzled her face into his chest, while wrapping her arms around him. "You're right. I think I'll stay here a while longer…" she said tiredly.

Zuko smiled as he brought her closer to him, breathing in her soft hair as he let exhaustion take over and fell asleep.

The prince woke up the next morning to find his first lover gone. He frantically looked around to find her, but to realized she truly was gone. He breathed out deeply as he rolled on his bed, sadden that she was gone, and angry that it may have been his fault somehow.

But then he heard the crumpling of a scroll near him on the bed. He looked to where he heard it and quickly grabbed it. He unrolled it and saw what he believed was June's handwriting…

 _Zuko,_

 _Last night was a night we both needed for now. But it was just for one night. I'm not the kind of gal who can settle down; I can't even stay in one place for more than a few nights. And you have a big future ahead of you, one where I wouldn't fit into. I really hope you find what you're looking for, even if you don't know what it is yet._

 _June_

Zuko held the letter, reading it over and over again. He set it down and thought about what June said about his father.

 _Where is the honor in attacking children?_

 _How could he give someone honor when he doesn't have any of his own?_

As Zuko let her words echo in his head, he realized while he may have lost something special that night, he may have gained something more valuable in exchange.

"Maybe Father doesn't have any honor…"


End file.
